


twisted fantasies (falling in love with the dark side of life)

by Dusty_Skyes



Series: Land, Sea, and Sky [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AU - Everyone lives, Blood, Height difference, M/M, Minor Angst, Oh hey actual sex in this one, hemi-peen Zoras, how do I even tag this, oh look my old friend the cliffhanger, result of 4am wakeup calls/not enough sleep/too much caffeine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Skyes/pseuds/Dusty_Skyes
Summary: It begins with a very agitated Rito.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know. I split "twisted fantasies" in half because it was over 6000 words. This is the second part. 
> 
> Title comes from the poem "Shadows" by Christy Ann Martine.

     It begins with a very agitated Rito. Mipha is in the gardens, absentmindedly paging through a book, when Revali bursts through the nearby foliage. She jerks, surprised by his sudden appearance, and barely manages to keep from shrieking. “Revali! What in Hylia's name are you _doing_? Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?”

     He growls, looking an inch away from committing murder. “ _Mipha_ ,” he hisses, “ _where is your brother_?” feathers fluffed so much that he's twice the size he usually is.

     “Um,” Mipha responds, because there really is no good way to respond to this level of pissy Revali. She hasn't seen him this mad since he and Urbosa got into that fight all those years ago. Daruk had to forcefully separate the two, if only to keep them from ripping each other's faces off.

     “ _Where. Is. Your. Brother_ ,” he grinds out and Mipha realizes immediately that the only reason Sidon is still alive is because Revali can't find the Zora.

     She drops her head into her hands with a groan. “What did he do _this_ time?”

     Revali lets out a shriek that borders on piercing. “ _He's_ avoiding _me_!”

     “Um,” she elegantly repeats. “Did I hear that right? _Sidon_ is avoiding _you_? What did you _do_?”

     That, apparently, is the worst thing she could have said right now. The Rito's face goes through several expressions, each one more furious than the last. “ _I DID NOTHING_ !” he finally bellows, and the entire area _shakes_ as a gale tears through the garden. One of the nearby trees teeters, roots ripped up by the force of the wind, then falls, crashing to the ground with an earth-shattering crash. Mipha winces, because in all the years she has known Revali, not once has he lost control of his element. Forget angry, he's far beyond furious at this point. He winces as well when the tree goes down and breathes in slowly, attempting to bring his temper back under wraps. The wind dies down to a breeze that writhes in the air, stripping the trees bare of all loose leaves and whipping them into miniature dust-devils of green.

     “Did you check the throne room?”

     He breathes in again, slow and deep, and this time he actually manages to dismiss the last of the wind. The garden falls silent, not even the birds make a sound. “ _Yes_ ,” he grinds out. Another breath and his voice calms. “As well as the training grounds and everywhere else I could think of. The gardens were a last resort.”

     Mipha hums thoughtfully. “He's most likely in his rooms, then.”

     “Thank you. Excuse me. Zora seems to be on the dinner menu tonight.”

     “Can I ask what happened for him to avoid you? There _has_ to be a reason. Sidon doesn't have a petty bone in his body.”

     Revali growls again, actually looking annoyed. “ _I don't know_ ,” he hisses.

     “Run by any recent events. When did you last see him?”

     The Rito drops to sit by her and scowls at the water. “We sparred on the training field,” he finally says.

     “Okay. That doesn't seem too bad. Certainly not anything that would make him avoid you.”

     He looks thoughtful. “Towards the end I broke the staff he was using. He lunged at me while I was distracted by the ruined weapon and we tumbled across the field.” Revali trails off and begins idly straightening the feathers of his wings.

     Mipha blinks at him. “Keep going.”

     “He pinned me, then went really red and bolted.”

     A bell rings in the Zora's mind and she starts grinning. “Did anything else change?”

     Revali blinks slowly and runs the memory over again in his mind. “Now that you mention it, his scent _did_ change. More spicy than usual.” She starts laughing and he scowls at her. “Do you _mind_?”

     “He went into rut!” Mipha collapses backwards onto the grass, clutching at her stomach as she cackles. “You sent him into rut! Ah ha ha ha!”

     “Rut?”

     “It's a cycle for male Zora that can be triggered by anyone. Sidon has been lusting after you since day one,” she reveals, wheezing in an attempt to get some form of air back into her lungs. The rather high-pitched squawk Revali makes, plus the flood of red feathers across his face and the flailing as he flees the gardens, send her right back into gales of laughter.

(Honestly, it's about damn time, really. She's been watching them pine for going on three months already. Any longer and she was going to have to resort to drastic measures. Like a closet.)

**oOo**

     Sidon is not very impressed with himself right now. Here he is, the prince of the Zora people, hiding in his damn room because he's too embarrassed to look Revali in the face. He drops a little lower in the pool filled with the coldest water possible and tries to ignore the duel heat throbbing between his thighs. It's not really working, but it's not like he has a better choice.

     Revali would never be interested in him.

     And that's not even getting into the, ah, quirks of Zora anatomy.

     Closing his eyes, he leans back against the edge and groans in aggravation. His hand slides down, brushing against skin of his inner thighs and Sidon curses faintly at the rush of need and pleasure. This really isn't fair. Why does he have to be so fucking attracted to Revali?

     So distracted that he is, he doesn't hear the lock on his bedroom door undo itself, nor does he hear it open then close. He also completely misses the sound of the lock sliding back into place and footsteps across the floor. The water is already shifting from his own movements, one more ripple doesn't matter, and Sidon doesn't realize that someone else is in the room until warm hands wrap themselves around his drooling cocks.

     His eyes fly open.

     Revali smirks back at him, beak curved in a self-satisfied, smug smile. “Well, well, well,” he purrs, curiously jerking his hands in a way that makes Sidon buck his hips upward with a whine, “what do we have here?”

     “Revali,” he splutters. “You shouldn't be—”

     “After a little interrogation by your sister, she gleefully told me that I seem to have sent you into a rut-cycle,” the Rito informs him and Sidon immediately voices several colorful swears aimed at her. Revali laughs and strokes him again, wing-tips brushing against sensitive flesh. “How flattering it is to know that I am not the only one with an attraction outside of my own species.”

     “You...” Sidon manages, voice cutting out when the Rito removes his hands and climbs onto his lap. “I can't believe you.”

     “Shush. Do you have any idea how hard it is to pick a lock when your last attempt was over a hundred years ago?”

     Sidon splutters madly. “You _picked_ the _lock_?!” Revali doesn't answer, instead smiles that smug smile of his and grinds back against him. The Zora's hands fly down and grab at the Rito's waist; he groans and drops his head against a feathered shoulder, bio-luminescence flickering on and off.

     “How fascinating,” Revali comments, a hand brushing against the lit fringe. “You can't control it when in rut, can you?”

     “Not really, no,” Sidon wheezes, then bucks his hips upwards in a move that grinds both of his shafts into blue feathers. Revali purrs and presses back, nipping his beak against the red flesh of the Zora's neck. “Awful Rito.”

     Revali rolls his eyes. “I'm _trying_ to get you to fuck me, Sidon,” he mutters in annoyance and Sidon's mind goes quiet for a second. Then he's rearing upwards and flipping their positions, shoving the Rito face first over the edge of the pool and pinning the smaller form with his weight. “That's more like it.”

     Sidon slips a little further into his rut-cycle as lust clouds his mind further. Both of his cocks are dripping with the slick, natural lubricant of a Zora, and he smears his hands with it before pressing two fingers against the tight opening presented to him. Revali keens softly when he wriggles them in, arching as best he can while pinned. Slowly, he scissors the digits, spreading and twisting them, if only to hear the Rito curse. Revali drops his head a little, propped up only by his elbows, and whines.

     As soon as he's sure the Rito can take it, Sidon slides in another finger and searches for the little bundle of nerves the healers had spoken of. Revali's halfway through a whine when he finds it and his voice jumps, peaks, hits a pitch that the Zora hadn't known him capable of; his body spasms and he collapses against the side of the pool. He takes the chance to add one more finger, spreading the muscles wide. “Dammit, Sidon,” the Rito manages once he's capable of speech once more, “just fuck me already!”

     Removing his fingers gets a whine and Sidon grasps one of his cocks, smears it with its own drooled liquid, and slowly slides the tapered head in. He presses forward until the Rito gasps, pausing only until Revali curses and orders him to continue. Sidon bottoms out with a groan and drops his weight down, hips automatically snapping once and shoving Revali up against the side of the pool.

     Revali makes a noise that's somewhere between a shriek and a moan, his voice strangles itself and his eyes slide closed when the Zora slowly begins to thrust, then picks up speed until their hips are meeting with the sound of skin and feathers meeting. The Rito's voice jumps, jerking every time Sidon brushes against or slams into his prostate, and he slips into his native tongue.

     Sidon can't understand the ancient Rito language that Revali babbles in, but it's pretty to listen to and he's rather smug that he's reduced the normally haughty bird to such a mess. He pulls back a little, shifting his weight to get a better angle, when the other lifts a leg and braces it against his stomach, pushing him back until his cock slides out completely.

     “Revali?”

     “I can take it,” Revali murmurs, his leg slides down to Sidon's waist and his eyes are blown wide. The Zora catches on immediately. Normally he wouldn't, but there's a challenge in his voice that Sidon just can't resist. “Go on, Sidon.” Briefly wondering if he's going to regret this, the Zora grasps both of his cocks in one hand, strokes roughly to thoroughly coat them in slick, and then presses the tapered heads against the Rito's stretched hole. Revali's already loose from taking one of him and Sidon slides in about halfway before he meets resistance. He immediately slows despite the urge to sheath himself in one go, and slowly presses forward, pausing whenever the Rito whines so as to allow him to adjust to his size.

     Revali's head rests against the floor, beak open as he pants roughly for air. “Goddess,” he manages, breaking whatever else he was going to say off and keening softly. Sidon thinks he looks rather good like this, all flushed and disheveled, pupils blown so wide that the color of his iris is all but invisible. He bottoms out completely with a low groan, weight dropping once more. Revali's past words by this point, beak open and Sidon can see the small puddle of saliva forming on the floor below the Rito's head.

     He thrusts once, pauses to hear the noise of bliss, and then continues, picking up a rhythm that makes Revali moan shamelessly, wing-tips bracing his slumped form. The feathers on his thighs are a complete mess, slick with their combined fluids and ruffled from being rubbed against. Grasping Revali's waist, Sidon bends over him, curling his form enough to sink his teeth into a shoulder.

     The Rito arches with a scream of bliss, tightening to the point of painful, and Sidon snarls against his mouthful of flesh and feathers. His hips snap forward in a punishing series of thrusts; Revali chirps a sharp noise with each one and the Zora is willing to bet that he's swearing. He bites down again. This time Revali makes a strangled noise and peaks, his seed spilling into the water.

     Sidon groans as Revali tightens again; he can smell the saltiness of the Rito's seed and it pushes him over the edge. Pressing in as deep as he can, the Zora finishes with a growl and pulls back to survey his handiwork. Revali's eyes are glazed, but they're already starting to focus, and the Rito is so far past speaking that he releases a series of rumbling chirps. He's blissed out. Sidon can't help but smirk.

(That was one of the most satisfying things he's done. Ever.)

**oOo**

     About three days later, when Revali can walk without limping, he searches out Mipha. “I need to do something. Can you get Daruk and Urbosa here?”

     She raises a brow. “Can't you do that?”

     “You know Urbosa just as well as I do, Mipha. She'll delay for a week and a half if I ask. We've never really gotten along. She'll come straight here for you, though.”

     “All right.” She watches as Revali smiles at her, face softening, and then vanishes from the room. Mipha sighs and turns to head to the gardens, idly poking at the _UrbosaUrbosaUrbosa_ corner in her head.

_Needneedneed?_ is the response and Mipha pushes an image of the Zora's Domain in her direction.

_'Quickly, please.'_

_Yesyesyes_ , _UrbosaUrbosaUrbosa_ agrees and Mipha breathes a sigh of relief. _DarukDarukDaruk_ responds in kind, another yes, and she settles down in her favorite spot by the water to read for a while.

     She still worries about Revali, though.

(Mipha doesn't know what he's doing or why. She just hopes he stays safe.)

**oOo**

     Urbosa arrives two days later, and Daruk appears in the throne room three hours after her. “So,” Urbosa asks as she straightens her skirt, “what did you need?”

     Daruk frowns a little. “Where's Revali?”

     “Here,” Revali says as he wings into the room. He's bleeding from a vicious slash on his shoulder and Mipha immediately hurries over to heal the wound. “I do apologize for being late.”

     “What were you doing?” Mipha nearly shrieks, and maybe she's being a little rough with the healing, but she doesn't care.

     Revali winces. “Our Knight is still missing, but none of us have any idea where he is. We know that he's completely unconscious, seeing as we can't hear him at all, not even his dreams. So I might have done something incredibly stupid and dangerous.”

     Mipha drops her face into her hands with a moan of, “Oh, _no_. Revali, you didn't.”

     The Rito has the grace to at least look sheepish. “I did. I went to the castle to speak with the princess.” He shrieks when the Zora princess stamps on his foot, hands immediately clutching at the injured area. “I had a reason!” he yelps. “She told me to speak to Lady Impa!”

     “And the wound?” Mipha growls.

     “I ran into a group of Sky Guardians on the way back from Lady Impa's place,” Revali admits with a wince. “I got away with just the scratch, though I had to wing it through the nearby forest.

     Urbosa crosses her arms. “And what did you learn?” she asks.

     Revali winces again. “The entire story of the battle.” He shakes his head slowly. “We were winning, too. The Knight was facing the Calamity, and doing very well at it, when the Calamity took control of the our Divine Beasts _and_ the Guardians. Princess Zelda called the retreat and as they were fleeing, the Knight shoved her out of the way and took an attack aimed at her.”

     “'Took an attack',” Daruk parrots. “Why don't I like the sound of that?” just as Mipha demands, “What attack?”

     “A Guardian's laser. Went straight through the right side of his chest and completely destroyed the lung there. I asked Lady Impa and she said they took him directly to the Shrine of Resurrection on the Great Plateau. Told me that our blood should waive the need for a Sheikah Slate and open the Shrine doors for us. She also said that he should have woken up by now, then mentioned how concerning it is that he hasn't.”

     Mipha frowns. “She can tell if he's awake or not?”

     Revali waves the question away. “Said something about a watching orb. The thing is, Princess Zelda wants us to go and wake him up. The only question is how we're going to get there. The Great Plateau is surrounded by sheer cliffs. I can fly Mipha up there; she's light enough for me to carry.”

     “I can use a variation of teleportation,” Urbosa offers.

     Daruk shrugs. “I got nothing.”

     “Well,” Revali says with a frown, “unless you have some way up, then there's no possible way for us to get you up there. So I suppos—” He cuts himself off with a groan and promptly slams the heel of his palm into his forehead. “I am an _idiot_. I'll be right back.” With that, he vanishes from the palace.

     Urbosa watches him fly off curiously. “Not often that he insults himself. Wonder what he thought of.”

     Two hours later, they get their answer when Vah Medoh soars into view. The Divine Beast circles the palace once then heads for the largest surface of land that has enough space. Revali meets them at the entrance to the landed eagle with a sour expression pasted on his face. “I can't fucking believe I _forgot_ about this thing.”

     Mipha offers him a shrug as she passes by. “To be fair, you haven't been on it in quite a while. I honestly would have forgotten about Vah Ruta if it wasn't constantly in my line of sight.” Revali shakes his head and heads back inside, only lifting the Divine Beast off of the ground once Urbosa and Daruk have settled in the main room.

     “Right,” he mutters. “The Great Plateau is this way.” Vah Medoh banks a turn and heads towards the raised plot of land at top speed. It doesn't actually take long to get there and he lands the eagle with ease. The entrance to the Shrine of Resurrection is at the top of the hill and they quickly head up towards it and into the tunnel leading in.

     It's only when they're standing in front of the main doors does Mipha speak up. “Something's wrong here.”

     Revali shudders, feathers fluffing. “Noted,” he says dryly. “Come on, let's get this thing open.” Opening the doors is easy, though it does involve Revali using his wings to flutter up several feet and Mipha to stand on Daruk's shoulders, but they smear the four handprints with their blood and step back as the door creaks open. Stale air rushes over them, coated with the faint scent of blood, and Revali immediately snatches up his bow, drawing an arrow back as he steps inside.

     There are corpses scattered across the floor, skulls marking them as Moblins. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” Revali says and Mipha can't bring herself to scold him for his language. They hurry across the room, avoiding the bones that have been scattered, and smear their blood in the handprint indentations on the second door. This room has no skeletons.

     Instead, it's worse.

     The healing pool that should be lying on the floor is propped up against the wall, the water frozen into thousands of spears of ice. Frozen within is the Knight, eyes closed in slumber. The wound on his chest is mostly healed, but not completely. They step closer and Revali cautiously removes the arrow from his bow. “What now?” he hisses.

     Urbosa shoves him aside. “What is lightning but overpowered fire?” she asks rhetorically and slowly begins to melt the tomb.

     Mipha eyes the ice carefully; there's something off here. The ice looks wrong. She tilts her head to the side and feels her heart freeze in her chest. “Stop!” she shrieks. Urbosa jerks, cutting off her element immediately.

     “What was that for, Mipha?” the Gerudo hisses, rubbing her ears.

     “Look,” she whispers, horror choking her throat. They look.

     Closed eyes frozen in ice slowly open. They're not the blue she remembers, but the orange of corruption.

(The Knight is awake.

But he's not theirs anymore.)


End file.
